herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is the black lion pilot and the leader of Team Voltron in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Zarkon's Forces imprisoned him, and his friends, Sam Holt and Matt Holt, when they were in Kerberos, the Moon of Pluto. while in prison, he lost his right hand and it was replaced by cybernetic Galra hand. And later the Galran named Ulaz helped him to escape from the 1 year later, but he lost a portion of his memory when he returned to Earth, but later he began to remember everything again when he was a prisoner. He meet 4 new friends, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk, and later they found the Blue Lion, which was part of Voltron. For they were flying through space into the Planet Arus, where they met Allura, the princess of Altea, and his advisor Coran. And after that they began to look other Lions of Voltron, and when they found the lions and created the Voltron, they began to fight against the Zarkon's Forces. And when Zarkon was defeated Shiro disappeared and Keith took his place as a leader of Team Voltron. Later he was found. Abilities Shiro is a pilot of almost unheard of ability. He is a natural pilot of legendary reputation back on Earth, where his skills made him a hero to many aspiring pilots such as Lance and Keith. In addition to his skills piloting human ships, Shiro was also a master pilot of the Black Lion. His bond with Black was so deep that Shiro was the only Paladin to pass the blind dive training exercise, allowing him to see through Black's senses and body. Shiro was also known to be among the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat among the Paladins. Shiro's lean and muscular build marks him as possessing incredible athletic abilities that allow him to rival even the likes of Hunk in terms of raw strength, and able to duck and dodge with great agility and grace, rivaling Keith's speed, Pidge's balance, and Lance's precision. Shiro's greatest asset is his superb tactical mind and leadership skills, allowing him to take on stronger foes such as Myzax in both the gladiator pit and on Arus in Voltron. Shiro regularly and skillfully inspired his team with his charismatic personality and indomitable spirit, able to bring them from the depths of defeat and ignite their will to win, allowing them to push back with the strength of a true army, acting as one. He is also skilled in military tactics, which is how he learned the guards' routines aboard the prison ship where he was held. Shiro is also skilled at reading the tactical weaknesses of others, devising plans based on their weak points, and often drawing out fights against stronger foes to learn any and all possible faults in their fighting styles and move sets. A quality that very much describes Shiro is dynamic. He is able to endure and withstand just about anything, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite his PTSD, Shiro is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from his friends and allies most of the time. His ability to conceal this also marks Shiro as a rather talented actor. This talent for acting was best witnessed during his time as a gladiator in Zarkon's arena, where he quickly concocted a bloodthirsty and homicidal persona in order to protect his comrade, Matt Holt, from the dangers of the ring. This performance was thoroughly convincing as even Matt appeared terrified of his friend's aggression and zeal, as were the rest of Zarkon's prisoners who bore witness to Shiro's actions. Shiro's Galra tech prosthetic arm gave him a number of abilities that enhanced his prowess in combat, such as energy emission that he could use to cut through various dense materials such as metal, often using his hand like a sword to slice his enemies with energy blades. Shiro could also interface with Galra computers and systems through his prosthetic arm, making him the only Paladin to be able to access enemy installations despite not understanding anything about the Galra's technology. The arm also afforded Shiro a degree of superhuman strength and durability, given that it was able to handle direct blows from Sendak and others without any apparent damage to the arm or the surrounding tissue even when not encased in armor. Shiro's duel with Sendak displays this durability at its peak, as Sendak's own cybernetic arm was capable of rending steel and delivering devastating attacks, yet Shiro's arm was able to absorb a head-on attack with no difficulty at all. This lack of damage to his organic body parts suggests that his body may have had a few upgrades or augmentations as well to handle the increased strain of his new limb's enhanced strength. Gallery * Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk Dress Their Uniforms.png Pidge with Shiro.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk in Blue Lion.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Shiro and Hunk in Another Planet.png Pidge and Shiro with Sloth-Like Creature.png Pidge, Shiro & Galra Prisoners.jpg Team Voltron in Castle of Lions.jpg|Team Voltron in the Castle of Lions. Team Voltron in the Space.jpg Team Voltron in Earth.jpg Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Shiro, Matt and the Other Galra Prisoners.png|Shiro, Matt and Galra's Prisoners, before the arena battle. Shiro is puzzled.jpg Shiro in Kerberos.png|Shiro in Kerberos, 1 year ago. Shiro, Lance & Keith.jpg Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk in Planet Arus.jpg Shiro and Allura in Galra Spaceship.png Shiro, Galra Prisoners and Matt scare.jpg Shiro, Coran, Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.png Shiro in Jungle-like Planet.png Team Voltron & Galra Soldier.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png Shiro with Ulaz.png Ryner and Team Voltron.png Shiro, Pidge, Ryner and Hunk.png Shiro Meet Ulaz Again.jpg Shiro, Ulaz and Allura.png Shiro, Pidge and humiliated Lance are leaving.png Shiro with two alien fighters.png Shiro (Season 3).png Similar Heroes * Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kanan Jarrus (Star Wars) * Aragorn and Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) * Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) And Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (MCU) * Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Marshall Lee (adventure Time) * Mako and Iroh (The Legend of Korra) * Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) * Superman (DC Comics) * Robb Stark(Game Of Thrones) Category:Male Category:Male Damsels Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Mentally Ill Category:Disabled Category:Big Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anime Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Lethal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Teenagers Category:Gladiators Category:Voltron heroes